The 76th Hunger Games
'This page/article is owned by Stick' This is a Hunger Games in Stick's Hunger Games. It was the 76th, continued from the 75th, also known as the Third Quarter Quell. The rules were changed so that male Tributes are allowed each year, to repel the chances of an occurrance of another rebellion. Chapter 1 On the day of the Reaping for District 12, the streets were packed with teenagers waiting for the ceremony to begin. The Mayor, with a hat and tall, stood up to the front and gave a long, boring speech about the old uprises of the districts. Fifteen years ago, during the time of the Third Quarter Quell, the 75th, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, motsly Katniss, accidentally caused a huge rebellion against the Capitol. They were angered and so, killed the two. Later, or should I say two and a half years ago, they have started planning on a new Hunger Games; with the numbers continuing from the old. The President, Richus Shnouww, agreed to the Lead Gamemaker named Hevanne Creen to change the rule so that only boys of each districts, excluding the twice fallen 13th, to be reaped for the Games. This was done so that no events such as the ones over a decade ago will ever happen again. Three months later, they've changed, before the Games even started, so that each year the genders of male and female competitors, called Tributes, are to battle in it. The setting would've been a large arena covered in forcefield where any type of environment like flaming sandy deserts or massive seas could be hold. Cameras are secretly placed in the whole arena, and are camoflagued, for fulfilling the second reason of the Games: Public viewing. Unfortunately, I've heard news from some fellas travelled to the Capitol saying that the Capitol have planned a truly devastative event to be placed in the Hunger Games; the Deathly Duels, which will occur every two years of the Games; and this is truly cruel, but..."cruel" already sounds synonym for the Capitol. Soon, Joe MecDounall, the Escort for the district, took his turn to give a speech through the loud microphone. He talked about everything boring that he himself didn't want to hear. After a long time later, he finished his speech and said, while heading towards one of the two glass balls on stage, "Alright. Let's get it on with. I'll choose this one. The right side. My fave." Once he pulled out a paper slip, Joe went back to the mic and announced cheerfully, "Well, well. This young man's not really lucky. Peter Courlson!" He had reap a 17 years old boy named Peter Courlson. He was very shocked to hear his own name being announced by MecDounall. Peter was my friend. He was the dearest of them all. Peter had to, and did, went up to the stage and stood right next to Joe. As I froze, he went to the second glass ball, to proceed with the reaping. Suddenly, MecDounall announced my name as the second Tribute for District 12. I knew it was too late for Peter, until I heard my name being reaped. Then, I, too, was shocked. I went up the stage and stood straight next to Peter. My name is Denni Neuverman. I'm 18 and I have a, what the people of old would call, British accent, somehow. People call me Danny. I was terrified if I died or lose in the Games. That's all I thought of during the time I stood on that stage. The Escort asked again, "No volunteers? Hmm. Very sad." Dounall proudly shouted over the microphone, "Well. Here are this year's District 12 Tributes! Give a big applause to Denni and Peter!" Then everyone clapped and cheered for us. We both looked at each other, me and Pete. I thought to myself, what were they thinking? Were they giving us support so that we can win or were they glad that they didn't enter the Games? Were they out of their mind? Anyways, we just stood and waited until they, the Peacekeepers, took us to our own families to say goodbye. We were given one 45 minutes each. My Dad, Therficus, slipped in our trusted family knife right into one of my pockets. "Good luck, Son," he wished me. After all the hubbub, Peter, Joe, and I boarded our train at the train station. On the train, I met Greufor Heilton, our Mentor. He was from District 12, but moved into the Capitol to get a job. He had one, became rich, and have just returned here two weeks ago. He funded the food for our village, the whole district! But, apparently, he's got a lil' bad temper. "Oi!" He yelled. Pointed a finger towards me, "You. The tall one!" I came closer to him. "Yea. That's it. Sit down." I sat down, as he commanded. He proceeded with a whisper, "Oi, how the Hell did you manage to pull it through? The knife. Where did you get that" "My father gave it to me," I replied. Chapter 4 The beginning of the Games. It was morning. I had breakfast a bit. Then, two officers came into my flat. Told me to follow them. I did as the others were not present, therefore I might aswell leave, too. They took me to the rooftop of the building. 7:00 AM was the time. A Hovercraft appeared outta nowhere and picked me up. On it, I met the others, sitting on the "side-benches". A guy came toward me, suited, in white. He pulled out a syringe and injected me with it. "Calm down, lad. It's just a Tracker. Don't be such a sissy." As usual, all the Tributes shall have a tiny metal highly technological device, called a Tracker, being injected into them so the Gamemakers won't lose sight of them during the Games. Then, I was brought into a room right under the arena where I met our, Peter and my, stylist Lenning Hawkins. We talked and he prepared me for the Games, as my final time, or was it. A buzzer sounded, and an announcement was made, "All Tributes, please get into the tubes. End your conversations. Be prepared. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." Lenning said to me, "C'mon. It's time to go, buddy." I said okay and I entered the tube, it closed itself and slided straight up. Everything turned dark, from my point of view, and the tube stopped. I was shocked. Suddenly, the circular metal platform under the my feet in the tube pushed me up. It slided up with me. I stood straight and tried to breath as the air was not enough in there. The hole above me gave a bright light from out of it, blinding me. Once I've reached up, I was in the arena. A forested, grassy land. Besides me and around the horn-shaped structure, Cornucopia, were the other Tributes of this years' Games. A countdown began. Started by a Gamekeeper whose voice I recognized to be owned by a man named Arnie. We had exactly 60 seconds. Then, I saw four Tributes from my right, a boy from District 4. "Runner". That's what people called him. He was the fastest of all Tributes this year. I thought in my head, what was he thinking? Was he out of his mind? As he lowered himself, as if he was prepared to run. Twelve seconds left, he sprinted off the pedestal he was standing on, confident of escaping the landmines. Instantly, all the Tributes watched him. Once his right foot hit the ground, Runner's body bursted into pieces, with blood splattering all over the field. His partner saw it, completely, and yelled to get him as he also stepped off his pedestal, without even realizing what he was doing, too. Then "BOOM"! District 4 lost another Tribute in a short time after the first one. The district was ashamed of this, as both their Tributes died simultaneously in split seconds. The boy from District 1, probably named Tom, who had thought it was funny, laughed a bit. Almost everyone in the arena was distracted. The gong sounded, we all sprinted towards the middle, hoping to find something useful, except for the distracted ones who were slow. The rush started a deadly bloodbath. With many of us dying. I went straight to a backpack I spotted. It had a blue, wrapped-up sleeping bag on it tied to the bag. A boy from District 9 fought with me because he aimed for the same pack. As we were fighting each other, Butch from 7 threw a spear straight at the back of the boy. He fell and I took away the bag and escaped into the woods behind me. Butch pulled the spear out, drew out a long, sharp sword. And as the boy turned around, he slashed it on his throat. The boy's throat leaked blood and he fell, died from his injuries. The woods was quite far away than the Cornucopia, or than my pedestal. Therefore, I kinda manged to witness the bloodbath partly. I spotted District 11 Caesr and Trennt ran into District 5 James. Trennt killed him with his sword. The two best friends went straight ahead of them, the forests. "Yarghh!!!" Shouted a boy who slashed a sword at his district partner's abdomen. His friend died and fell down. An arrow hit the lower back of the boy fist-fighting with me on my way. I ran quicker and entered the forest. I evaded the branches and roots and ran even further. It was about five hours till I've stopped, feeling as if it was safe. But I wasn't so sure and kept guard. Seven hours later, when I've set up my "camp" inside a tight hole under a large, hollow tree with some rabbit meat in my pack, I heard the sound of a cannon, loudly, and it was ringing through my ears. Ronald Wonders, probably one of the hosts as I've heard coughs not from him, announced, "Ah, the sound of the cannon. That, ladies and gentlemen, marks the death of a Tribute." Nine more cannons were sounded. Obviously, it meant 10 of the tributes have died. Then, a bright, holographic light beamed high up in the sky, then a blue hologram "panel" or "board" appeared. Next, images of the fallen tributes were shown, with their district numbers under their names which are below their images. The tributes were, in order of deaths, District 4 Fred and Mark, a boy from 10, the one from District 9, James of 5, Bayker from 6, Wyatt from District 9, the 13 years old Manny from District 3, Eckert from District 8 and Calevin of 9. I noticed Shawne was a deadly, mad killing machine. Along with Tonyy, Tom and a few others. No wonder, they are Career tributes. Chapter 5 The second day That night, I heard rustles and hoots from the creatures in the bushes and on the branches of trees. I sat on the ground, in the hole under my tree. The lights were off and the knife was in my hand. Once I layed my head onto the walls, I heard a loud snap; as if someone was a few feet away from me. I quickly got up, readied the knife. Took a little peek outside. There was a large deer! It was a Stagget. The creature's larger than a deer, has sharp, long, durable antlers. The Stagget has so much edible flesh; they're easy to cook, lasts long and has strong antibodies which won't die until it fully cooks. There's just one catch: It runs so fast! I had to wait. Just for tomorrow. What occurred to me to decide this was when I got up a bit, I heard a cannon. This signified another bast*rd's dead. I then layed down and slept. Category:Fan fictions Category:Articles by Stick Category:Stick's HG articles Category:Fanfics by Stick